poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Commander Atom
Commander Atom is the head of Future Time Travel, and a recurring character in The FT Squad's Adventures Series. ''He is the one who invited the FT Squad to Future Time Travel and since then, he's been a mentor to them and has helped them with their own personal problems and educated them during their training. He's had much faith in them, as well as his other students. He is an original character created by kylgrv. HISTORY Commander Atom was born into a family that has for generations looked after the Future Time Travel Organization. First founded by his great grandfather nearly a century ago, Atom has taken his job to heart and never gives up. Together with his young assistant, Kendall, they've looked after the progress of their students and see some of them as family. Commander Atom's proudest moment in his life was hiring five students who would later form the FT Squad; Kyle, Rudy, Dennis, Cassidy and Kimmy. He came to them in person and offered them an opportunity to experience something new, something that would involve adventure, friendship, loyalty and other things that can change their lives for the better. He's helped the five with their problems, like Kyle's lack of sociality and asking for help from friends, Rudy's sense of aggressive behavior, Dennis' over-confidence, Cassidy's shyness, and Kimmy's doubt of fitting in with crowds. They've always seen Atom as a wise father-figure and have always turned to him for advice or help. Atom was also very proud of them when they all passed their tests and earned the privelage to travel to other universes. Since graduation, they've lost contact with Atom, but never forgot the lessons they've learned from him. When Human X began an invasion and threatened the folk of Lake Hoohaw, Atom came to the team's assistance. By this time, he had learned of their attempt to fit in with Lake Hoohaw by turning themselves into animals using Future Time Travel technology. Atom didn't disapprove of this, saying that this was a new step in new discovery. By working together, with some allies, the heroes succeeded in taking down X and saving the Lake Hoohaw citizens. The FT Squad decided to stay in Lake Hoohaw, with Atom's approval. Atom later appeared when Kyle and his new friends, Wubbzy, Daizy, Widget, Walden, Kaytlin and the Wubb Girlz saved the Wuzzle realm from losing it's source of music. He said he was proud and allowed Kaytlin to join the FT Squad. Since then, he's kept in touch with team on their adventures and has come to their assistance when asked for further help, or to congratulate the team on some of their successes. TRIVIA *Atom is a recurring character in ''The FT Squad's Adventures Series. *Atom made his first appearance in The FT Squad's Adventures in We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, where he and his soldiers arrested Lord Roark Stork and Flare the Otter for the safety of his students so that they won't take Brain Drain again. Here, he also commended Kyle for having sacrifice to save Kaytlin from being kept at the circus under the Brain Drain spell. *Atom made minor appearances in The FT Squad Meets The Princess and the Frog and The FT Squad Meets Tarzan, The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast, The FT Squad's Adventures in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The FT Squad Meets Mulan ''and ''The FT Squad's Adventures in The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. *Atom will have a minor appearance in The FT Squad Goes to Jurassic Park. *Atom shares authority in Future Time Travel with Kendall, Colonel Hathi, Bruton and Princess Celestia. *Although kind-hearted and forgiving, Atom can be strict and get frustrated when necessary. He will also dispense discipline when needed to. *Atom is also a brave fighter and very strong. Category:HEROES Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Seniors/Elders Category:KYLGRV Category:Teachers Category:Future Time Travel Authorities